


Memoirs of Gregory Violet

by Purpledragon6



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Short drabbles, stories about Gregory's home life before and after being a prefect.





	1. Chapter 1

Writing about yourself is a chore. When your grade depends on it, its torture. As Gregory lifted his pen, he imagined a ball and chain attached to it, reminding him that his English grade for his 4th year of this dreadful college was swimming in the toilet as is. Usually, he would ignore the mark in favor of doodling a little flower over the bright red ink, but there was no ignoring it when it was this low. 

There was no setting this assignment aside. It was the easiest one of the year, as all he had to do was write one story about himself. Just one and he could save his skin from the fire lit under him, so with the heaviest sigh, he began to write.  
________

'As a child, I liked to impersonate my father.

I would climb into his chair and stretch my neck as far as I could to see over his desk, down at whatever document he had been working on before he had been called away from it-

And I would sit like that for hours, stone faced and unmoving, just as I had seen him do so many times. Just watching the sun turn the desk so many blinding shades of colour until it eventually faded away to darkness-  
.  
.  
.  
I stopped this when I was ten years old... I had been in the chair for so long that I had begun to drift off... I don't remember much after that, as I fell and smacked by lower jaw on the desk-

I don't particularly care for that desk or that chair anymore.'

\- Memoir of Gregory Violet, age 17 when recalling.'  
______

Satisfied, he set his pen aside, looking at the lies scrawled down on the paper. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, as he had fallen from the desk and hit his jaw when he was ten. What he chose to leave out was the part of how his father had awoken him so suddenly and caused his fall. The force of impact from him hitting the desk had caused him to loose two of his baby teeth (neither of which were loose) and sending a bit of blood onto the poor, unsuspecting document. His older sister had to soothe him with a damp rag for over an hour, and his mother had snuck a shiny penny under his pillow later on that night-

"Thats too much writing for homework..." Gregory mused, beginning to doodle yet another little flower onto his parchment. "I'm writing for a grade... Not my biography."


	2. Wendy Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recently expelled Gregory toggles with the notion of telling his family-.

Murder of an absolute asshole was one thing. Slaughtering his friends and the vice headmaster were also one thing. They were simple fixes. Easily swept under the rug and tucked away from anyone's view or interest. So long as no attention was brought to such a mess. 

That was one thing.

'Expulsion from your school is a different story entirely...' Violet thought, his eyes tracing over the letter he was to bring home. 

"How will I explain this to her...."

_____________________________

 

"Expulsion." Wendy read, her nose wrinkled and her hands fidgeting slightly, creating even more wrinkles in an already crumpled parchment. "Due to misconduct...?"

Her voice mixed with the sound of the parchment made Violet's skin crawl. Meekly, he sunk down further into his chair, trying to escape the noise for a little bit.

"Yes." He sighed, pulling his hood further down his head, blocking out the harsh, afternoon sun. "I didn't intend to show this to my parents just yet-"

"So instead, you planned to hide out in my home and prologue things further..." 

"Yes..."

Another fidget later, and the note was set on the oak side table that sat between the pair. Midday tea, as brown as mud, cooled in forgotten China cups. All the while, Wendy's focus seemed to remain souly on the parchment.. 

"My beloved lamb, what am I going to do with you...?" Rising from her chair, the eldest sibling made her way across the room, not sparing the other even a passing glance. 

"Nothing, I suppose." 

Jet black finger nails suddenly took up Violet's interest, as he began to pick at the varnish instead of look at the note or his sister. 

Wendy did not approve of that answer.

"Damn it, Gregory! Your last year of school, as a prefect mind you, and you get expelled!?" Wendy exclaimed, walking quickly back to the table. "How did you manage such a task, lad!?"

"...Wendy-" His voice cracked, his throat going dry as her name left his mouth. "I'd rather not-"

"Gregory, if you are keeping anything from me then I will never forgive you." Wendy stated firmly. "Now, are you going to be honest with me or not?"

A tense silence fell about the two. There was no paper, cup, or nail varnish to take their attention away from each other now. With only two options to choose from, Violet cast his beloved older sister one last, pleading gaze. When she remain silent and continued to burn holes into his soul, he took a deep breath and reached out for his cup. 

He would need a drink, no matter how cold, to get this story out coherently.


End file.
